


Je Ne Sais Quoi

by Pseudopaws (Yuripaws)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BAD FRENCH??? U TELL ME, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Foreign Language, French, Hand Jobs, Language Kink, M/M, OT3, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuripaws/pseuds/Pseudopaws
Summary: Ah, French! The language of love!Viktor and Christophe are more than willing to teach Yuuri this new tongue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME START  
> BY SAYING  
> THAT IDK JACK SHIT ABOUT FRENCH
> 
> I'm using my Spanish + Google to get a vague idea of what I'm writing but
> 
> PLEASE feel free to correct my French!!!! I'm an idiot!!!! Please forgive me!!!!!! I know some phrases are like slang so they won't make much sense translated lmao I TRIED MY BESSSST
> 
> EDIT:  
> Thank you so much Aeris444 for correcting my French! <3

 

“ _Why?_ ” Yuuri groans. “ _Why does this keep happening to me?_ "

He tries to wriggle out from underneath the two freezing bodies that have him pinned to the bed. It’s a rather spacious bed, but of all the places to flop, they _had_ to flop on _him_. All he had wanted was a nap. _Why this?_

“Yuuri!” Viktor whines, “I’m cold! Warm me up, Yuuri!”

“Me too,” Christophe whines even louder, “warm me up too, Yuuri!”

Yuuri groans again, wondering what he’s done to deserve this. He had flown back to Japan to gather his things and see his family before he left to St. Petersburg. Viktor had come with him, of course, but he had begged to let Christophe go with them, too.

“Please, Yuuri? He’s never been to Japan before! We _have_ to show him the hot springs.”

And so here he is, dripping on him. Viktor shakes his head like a dog, and Yuuri scowls at them.

“Get off me, already!”

They reluctantly draw away from his warmth, and Yuuri sits up, gasping for air. He realizes now that he’s in nothing but his boxers and one of Viktor’s shirts, but sees that the two of them are barely covering themselves with their robes. He feels a little more modest in comparison.

They’re on the large bed in Viktor’s room; the room that Yuuri now shared with him. Viktor had demanded that Christophe join them, and Yuuri soon found himself sandwiched between two idiots at night. 

“Yuuri, you should join us next time!” Christophe says excitedly, and Viktor nods in agreement. In the short time they had been here, they had visited the hot springs at least eight times. Before Yuuri can protest, they both fix him with identical pouts. They’ve even got the same sad puppy-eyes. Yuuri is somewhat impressed.

“I live here,” he says wryly, “I’m kinda hot-springed out.”

Viktor sighs in defeat, but Christophe looks thoughtful.

“Hm, I think Yuuri’s right. I think we’ve wasted too much time here. There’s still so much I need to see! I want to go sight-seeing!” He sighs dreamily. “Hasetsu has been great, but the city has a certain...  _je ne sais quoi!"_

Yuuri blushes, though he’s not sure why. Viktor notices immediately.

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?”

“I, um,” Yuuri looks away nervously, “um, what does that mean?”

They stare at him. Christophe catches on quickly.

“What,  _je ne sais quoi?_  He pauses to consider this. “It’s a sort of... indescribable quality that makes something distinct... and attractive.” He bats his eyelashes at him.

Yuuri blushes again, and blinks in surprise as Viktor speaks.

“ _Oui, exactement_.”

Yuuri gapes at him. “You... you, too?”

Viktor grins at him. “I’m a very well-cultured man,” he says modestly.

Yuuri doesn’t know why he’s so flustered. The words just sound so... exotic. Sensual.

“Would you like to learn French, Yuuri?” Christophe asks sweetly. 

“W-What? I... I mean, I can’t learn an entire language in one day!”

Viktor and Christophe exchange glances, and Yuuri feels like they’re having an entire conversation in silence. They both turn to him now, and the mischievous gleam in their eyes makes Yuuri immediately wary. 

“We can teach you a few phrases. You can practice them all day!”

“Yes, _all_ day!”

Yuuri hesitates, but then nods. His excitement outweighs his caution, and he faces them eagerly, ready to learn.

“Here, I’ll start first!” Viktor looks off, deep in thought. His smile is almost but not quite innocent as he comes up with an idea. “Okay, repeat after me: _je t'aime_. _”_

Yuuri stutters nervously, suddenly very aware that he’s about to butcher a language that the two men staring at him intently speak fluently. “U-um, _je... je t'aime?”_

They look thrilled. “Very good, Yuuri!” Viktor leans forward and gives him a peck on the lips. “There’s your reward!”

Yuuri blushes furiously, looking away again. “V-viktor!”

“Ah, _c'est si romantique!"_ Christophe sighs, “Here, it’s my turn, now.” He leans towards Yuuri, and Yuuri feels his face redden even more.

“Repeat after me:  _j'ai envie de toi."_

“ _J-_...um,” he pauses nervously,  _“j'ai envie... de toi?"_

“Yes, that’s it!” Christophe pauses to glance at Viktor, and they seem to have that silent conversation again. Viktor raises an eyebrow, and Christophe smirks in return.

He turns back to Yuuri, smiling so very sweetly. “Yuuri. May I have a kiss, too?”

Yuuri’s eyes widen, and he stares at him, then with a small start he looks at Viktor. Viktor only winks at him.

“I-I, uh... um, sure, okay.” He trembles as Christophe leans towards him again, pressing his lips lightly against his.

Yuuri feels his heat rising, and his panic as well, and he looks at Viktor again. He’s smiling.  _“J'approuve,”_ he says, winking at him again. He scoots closer to him on the bed.

“Here’s another one: _Prends-moi."_

Yuuri takes a deep breath, and feels a little more sure this time.  _“Prends-moi.”_

Viktor grins, reaching out to cup his chin. He tilts his head up towards him, and closes the gap between them. His kiss is deep, slow, so very teasing and sensual, and Yuuri moans softly into his mouth. They pull away, and Yuuri is breathless, flushed.

 _“Mon chéri,”_ Viktor whispers into his ear, and Yuuri shudders.

Christophe moves closer towards him as well, grinning excitedly. “Me, next! Me, next!” He clears his throat, then looks Yuuri up and down.

“Hmm.” He leans closer, _“Embrasse-moi?”_   

 _“Embrasse-moi?”_ Yuuri says with more confidence. He freezes when Christophe reaches out to cup his chin as well. Yuuri casts a panicked glance at Viktor, but the other man simply smiles at him. Yuuri looks back up into Christophe’s green and gleaming eyes, and he takes a shuddering breath as he slowly and hesitantly leans in further.

To both of their immense surprise, Yuuri closes the gap, though only to press his lips chastely against Christophe’s. He feels his grin, and then he feels his tongue slip into his mouth, hot and wet and twisting, and Yuuri gasps. Christophe nibbles his lip and pulls back, and Yuuri is panting now, hot all over.

Viktor raises an eyebrow at Christophe.  _“C'est un défi, Monsieur?”_

Christophe’s smile is smug as he answers. _“Parce que vous pensez que vous êtes dangereux?”_

Viktor laughs, then turns back to Yuuri.

_“Tu me fais bander.”_

_“T-Tu me fais bander,”_ Yuuri breathes, still panting slightly. Viktor leans in to press his lips to Yuuri’s ear.

“Oh?  _Tu m'excites,”_ he purrs.

Yuuri tries to muffle his moan. But he can’t muffle his gasp when Viktor’s lips trail to his neck, his hands slipping under his shirt and wandering down his chest. Yuuri doesn’t realize that Christophe has moved in until he hears him whisper into his other ear.

 _“Tu me rends fou._ Repeat.”

 _“T-tu me- oh,”_ he moans again as Christophe’s lips press against the other side of his neck,  _“-m-me rends fou?”_

 _“Ma belle.”_ Christophe's breath against his ear sends shivers down his spine. 

Viktor pauses and presses a soft kiss against Yuuri’s cheek. “Are you alright, Yuuri?”

“Y- _yes_ ,” he gasps, trembling. Viktor looks relieved, and he pecks his cheek again. He gently pulls Yuuri's shirt up and off, and now his mouth moves to press against his ear.

“Now this:  _Tu veux me branler?”_

 _“Tu veux me branler?”_ Yuuri has been wondering what he must be saying, but at this point he doesn’t really care. Viktor laughs as his fingers trail to the front of Yuuri’s boxers, rubbing him slowly.

 _“Oui,"_  he says as his fingers now slip under the waistband, stroking Yuuri’s hardening cock. Yuuri’s hips jerk, and he cries out in surprise.

“V-viktor! O- _oh_ ,” he groans. He throws his head back and feels Christophe’s lips against his throat. His hand trails down to meet Viktor’s, and they both stroke him now, slowly, in unison, then both pull away to ghost their fingertips along his cock, pausing to brush their thumbs over the head. Yuuri’s moaning grows louder, but suddenly breaks off as both men draw their hands away completely. Yuuri makes a strained noise, breathing hard.

They’re at his neck again, kissing softly, and Christophe pulls back to look down on him now, eyes half-lidded, his long lashes fluttering at him. He runs a hand down Yuuri’s face and presses his thumb down against Yuuri’s bottom lip. He licks his own.

“Yuuri.  _Suce-moi.”_

 _“Suce-moi.”_ Yuuri whimpers. He barely registers that Christophe has dropped down and tugged down his boxers until he feels his tongue slide up and down his cock. “O-oh _god!_ ” He cries out, and cries out louder when Christophe takes him into his mouth completely. He bucks his hips, driving further into his mouth, and he feels Christophe moan around his cock, his tongue doing _something_ that Yuuri can’t describe, as his mind goes blank when Viktor drops down as well, licking him, and now Christophe withdraws, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s cock, both he and Viktor licking, kissing, taking turns sucking the head, and Yuuri nearly screams.

Viktor looks up at him, looking so very innocent, and says, “Repeat this:  _Doigte-moi.”_

 _“Doigte-moi,”_ Yuuri moans, and Christophe pulls away to grab something from inside one of the drawers beside the bed. 

Viktor scowls at him.  _“Tu savais où c'était rangé?”_

Christophe laughs, tossing the small bottle to him. _“Tu es prévisible, mon ami.”_ He falls upon Yuuri again, kissing him from his navel downwards, his lips finding his cock once more. Yuuri shudders, closing his eyes, but they open again in shock as he feels a slick finger slide into him. He gasps, squirming, and Viktor leans down to kiss him deeply as he slides his finger in and out of him.

Yuuri breaks their kiss, panting hard. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses, and cries out as Viktor slips in another finger, “oh- oh _god!_ ” Christophe’s mouth is still working hard on his cock, and Yuuri doesn’t think he can take this much longer.

Viktor grabs him by the chin, making Yuuri look him in the eyes. Yuuri stares up into stormy skies; a blue so darkened and hazed that Yuuri's breath catches in his throat as he braces himself for the torrent.

“Yuuri..." Viktor’s voice is husky, so low that it’s nearly a growl. “Repeat:  _Baise-moi.”_

 _“Baise-moi,"_ Yuuri whispers, drowning.

Viktor strikes like lightning, grabbing Yuuri and pulling him up so their lips meet, and Viktor’s kisses are hungry, bruising him. Yuuri’s slipped out of Christophe’s mouth, and the next time he feels it, it’s between his cheeks, and he cries out as he feels Christophe's tongue dip in and out of him.

Viktor squeezes Yuuri’s waist hard, pressing his hips forward into his, and Yuuri can feel how very hard he is, and he shivers, caught between Viktor’s hips and Christophe’s mouth.

Viktor lifts him up higher, and they fall back onto the cushions, Viktor’s back pressed against the headboard. Yuuri straddles him, their lips meeting for another kiss, and he shivers again when Christophe kisses and sucks his neck from behind, hands trailing up and down his sides, grabbing and squeezing his ass hard.

Viktor pulls back, and he cups Yuuri’s face gently now, though his eyes are still glazed with lust.

“Repeat,” he says softly. His fingers slowly wrap around Yuuri’s cock.

 _“Baise-moi!”_   Yuuri moans.

He’s flipped around, disoriented for a moment before Christophe holds him steady. He hears the familiar wet and delicious sound of Viktor lubing his cock, and Yuuri shudders hard in anticipation. He lets out a long and low moan as Viktor lowers him, splitting and filling him, and when he’s firmly in Viktor’s lap, his head rolls back onto Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor bites his neck, then thrusts.

“Oh, _Viktor_ , y-yes, _oh,”_ he groans, and gasps when his hand is suddenly grabbed, something slick being rubbed onto them, and then Christophe leans forward, guiding Yuuri’s fingers down his body. They enter him smoothly, and Yuuri feels him tight and hot around them. Christophe brushes his lips with his thumb.

 _“Mets ta bite dans mon cul,”_ he says sweetly.

Yuuri stares at him. He makes a small sound of surprise when Viktor thrusts into him again. He feels his lips against his ear.

 _“Juste comme ça,”_ Viktor whispers, thrusting again to make his point clear. 

Yuuri swallows hard as Christophe straddles him and grabs onto the headboard behind Viktor for support. 

 _“Ne m'écrases pas avec ton cul,”_ Viktor says dryly.

Yuuri sees Christophe smirk at Viktor over his shoulder.

_“Tu mourras heureux!”_

Yuuri barely has time to follow their banter before Christophe lowers himself onto his cock, and Yuuri throws his head back against Viktor’s shoulder again, moaning. Viktor kisses his neck, thrusting again, and Christophe has lowered himself completely, letting out a low groan as he rises again. Viktor grabs Yuuri’s hips firmly, lifting him a little higher as he thrusts faster, and Christophe hovers, letting Viktor’s thrusts push Yuuri up into him, bucking his hips down as they both find a steady pace in unison.

Yuuri’s eyes nearly roll back as he cries out again and again, overwhelmed, and Viktor thrusts faster, Christophe rides harder, and Yuuri screams as Viktor fucks him deeper.

“Viktor!” he cries out, and as Christophe rolls his hips in rhythm, Yuuri thrusts up, feeling him tighten around his cock. “Oh, _fuck_ , C-chris-christophe! Oh, _yes_ , o-oh, god, p- _please_ , fast-” 

Viktor cuts him off, snarling into his ear. “Repeat:  _Plus vite!”_

 _“P-plus vite!”_ Yuuri cries as Viktor fucks him faster.

Christophe purrs into his other ear. “Repeat:  _Plus fort! ”_

 _“Plus fort!”_ Yuuri screams as Christophe fucks him harder.

He feels their lips press on either side, and feels their breath against his skin as they whisper and moan into his ear.

_“Oui, défonce moi!”_

_“Baise-moi plus fort!”_

_“Ah oui, comme ça!”_

_“OH! C'est si bon de sentir ta bite!"_

_“Mon ange.”_

_“Ma biche.”_

_“Je t’aime, je t’adore, mon cheri.”_

_“Mon chou.”_

_“Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.”_

Yuuri can hardly breathe, overwhelmed, overloaded, his whole body quaking, trembling, his thighs quivering, his toes curling, and when the two men fucking him slide their tongues into each of his ears in unison, hot, wet, deep, Yuuri’s eyes roll back, and he screams as he comes hard inside Christophe.

Yuuri is a shaking and panting mess as Christophe slides off of him, drawing back as Viktor lurches forward, still deep inside him, and Yuuri’s on his hands and knees now on the bed, Viktor grabbing his hips and thrusting faster. Yuuri opens his mouth to scream again, but Christophe grabs a fistful of his hair and brings him down onto his cock. 

Yuuri moans, sucking and licking, and Christophe holds his head steady as he fucks his mouth. Viktor is panting and groaning behind him, and Christophe’s breathing grows ragged, faster.

He feels them move above him, and when he looks up as far as he can, he sees their lips locked, kissing deeply, tongues twisting fiercely, sucking, biting, growling.

 _“Est-ce que tu dois toujours gagner?”_ Christophe snarls.

 _“Tu peux jouir en premier, finalement.”_ Viktor has never sounded more smug in his life.

Yuuri whimpers as the two of them drive into him faster, harder, nails raking through his hair, down his back, and soon he feels their thrusting growing irregular, Viktor moaning and gasping, Christophe panting and trembling.

Christophe moans, loud and shameless, as he comes into Yuuri’s mouth. Caught by surprise, Yuuri sputters, his throat working hard to swallow, cum dripping from his lips. He lets out a final cry as Viktor pounds into him hard, and he hears him gasp and moan, feels his hips jerk, feels himself filled as Viktor comes inside of him.

The two men withdraw from him, and the three of them collapse in a panting and twitching heap, soft groans and small shudders rippling among them.

Yuuri feels warm arms around him, and looks up into Viktor’s eyes, smiling shyly. Viktor kisses him softly, slowly, pulling him close.

Yuuri feels a second pair of arms as Christophe snuggles into him from behind. He buries his face into Yuuri’s neck, kissing him gently. Yuuri shivers and closes his eyes, feeling so content, so sleepy, so _-_

_“Je te déteste.”_

_“Casse-toi.”_

_“Connard!”_

_“Es-tu fâché? Mauvais perdant.”_

Yuuri fidgets nervously as the two hiss what he can only assume are insults back and forth.

“What is  _‘je t'aime’?”_

Viktor and Christophe stop to stare at him, then exchange glances.

“It means ‘I love you’,” Viktor says, trying to keep himself from laughing. Christophe snorts loudly, and Yuuri starts to feel self-conscious.  

“What’s so funny?”

“Of all the things we’ve had you say-” Christophe is shaking with laughter, unable to finish his sentence.

Viktor grins down at Yuuri, all the laughter being held in his eyes. “Of all the things, you ask what _that_ means? Don’t you want to know anything else?”

Yuuri considers this, then shakes his head. “No. I think that one is the most important.” He pauses, then adds,  _“Je t’aime!”_ He buries his face into Viktor’s chest, blushing hard.

Christophe looks at Viktor in amazement.  _“T'es un sale chanceux. Qu'as-tu fais pour le mériter?”_

Viktor laughs aloud now.  _“Je ne sais pas!”_


End file.
